Battled Emotions, Confused Souls
by Wilea Chan
Summary: Reviews are loved! Very well involve a vampire and romance. A pure passionate story of true love and choices. Consequences to a foul decision of the vampire lost in the past may as well doom the lives of both his beloved. Romance level low at start! M rating scenes come later! Don't think it's boring when it's just the beginning or does not contain any "scenes"
1. Chapter 1 A new acquaintance

Overwhelming Emotions

Drowned in the confusions of her memories, she clenched and unclenched her fists.

"My happy moments in the past?"

She thought hard. Her head felt as though it could've exploded or simply combust.

Why?

"Claire, if you do this you could never return. Never exist at all in the future."

"I have to do this. Please, Eric"

"I know. But there's no turning back. Thru this portal, you'll be in the nineteenth century. You're not him. You can't live forever to live till this century arrives."

"Of course I had measured the circumstances."

"You don't understand!"

"I do!"

"You don't! You are going to lose your mind there!"

Claire giggled. "I know it's a whole um…unknown era but I'm good at fitting in especially when I already know the story."

"That's not what I mean, Claire," his voice softened and continued, "You will forget. Forget everything in the present. Now. All your current memories and of your past will be wiped out. You'll only remember yourself as Scarlet not Claire."

Claire bit her lower lip. _"I'll do it."_

"Not just that. You'll be forgotten. Your family and friends will forget you ever existed."

I shook my head.

"_As stubborn as ever… I gave you the warning, now, it's up to you" _Eric sighed while pressing unknown buttons beside the portal and it flipped open.

"Are you ready?"

All she carried with her is her genuine leather sling-bag. She wore a floral dress with blue roses, a scarf and her favorite silver necklace with a small pure silver rose with red sapphire embroided in the middle of it. She wore a pair of Aldo black leather boots. She hoped she doesn't look funny when she reached. No, that's not her biggest concern right now. She opened her bag and took out the photos of her friends and family, sighed softly.

They already thought I'm dead, why shouldn't I be anyway?

Claire nodded, eyes still on the photo. Reluctantly, she slipped the photos back into the bag and closed it. Inside her bag, there're some photos, her phone, charger, her favorite Swarovski pen and some batteries for her watch. And just like that, she waved and whispered, "_Goodbye, Eric…"_ She stepped into the portal.

She couldn't take it anymore. Exhausted by today's activities and excessive pressure,

It's too much! Forgetting, everything! No, no! I can't- I couldn't bring myself to forget them, to forget him. Mother, Father, Sister, Brother, Amanda, Adric, Eric…and…and…

Sub-consciously, load with headache and exhaustion; she fell in a deep sleep…

Dreams, no memories, so real… Like I can actually touch it.

At first, there were three girls in front of me. The one seated beside me looked petite, small and fragile. She looked easily break by using a karate move, her bones could shatter like the wooden board. The girl right in front of me too looked fragile but she has much fairer and pale skin. Her smile is very brightening. She tied her hair in a messy braid which looked good on her. The third girl, the one beside her, dressed sloppily. Hair looked as if it's uncombed or unwashed in days. She looked like disastrous compared to the others. The chatted and laughed hours. I sat there, listening tentatively to every single word they said, said only some sentences and chuckled to jokes only which I find very funny, munched a large bite on my burger and sipped a few mouthful of my drink. Somehow, I was wearing a calm façade, want only to show modesty and elegance which I did not know I have. It was foolish though, they were one of the happiest times of my life. Suddenly, the images twisted and switched into a different surrounding. A different girl stands infront of her, smiling. She wore a dark green t-shirt and a pair of shaggy short pants. There are so many pimples on her face but her smile is beautiful, her smiling eyes under the boring frames of her black spectacles. I am holding a can of soft drinks and so is she. We chatted freely and brainlessly. I joked a bunch of gags which thankfully made her laugh. I looked over to the right and saw two women sitting on the couch, discussing. One is very familiar, a surge of warmth registered in my mind when I spotted her. The other one looked gentle and small but something keeps reminding me she isn't. A few moments later, the image began to twist again, the room turned around and around like Eric's Portal.

Scarlet's eyes snapped opened as a cold hand caressed her face.

"Sebastian," she whispered.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to wake you, _Claire_,"

Scarlet gasped and wondered, "Why'd you call me that?"

"But isn't that your name, huh, Scarlet?" he teased.

"I…I don't know…"

"What are you doing here?" his tone screams serious in her mind.

"But shouldn't I ask you that instead?"

"Let yourself be known!" his eyes narrowed.

"Scarlet," she answered flatly and balanced herself in a sitting position.

"What _are_ you?"

"A human?" she raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't you sense that, Mr. Demon?"

Sebastian's face grimaced. "You're not."

Scarlet snorted. "How did you know I called Claire?"

"You talked in your sleep," he explained.

I never talk in my sleep. Not in my entire 13 years of life.

"You want to know why I'm here?" she asked. Sebastian didn't reply. The answer is obvious.

Scarlet sighed softly and continued, "I am from the future. 2012. A time when people thought would be the time the world end. Apocalypse. But of course, it didn't happen. What a failure. Eric, an amazing Inventor, sent me here. It was under my demand that he creates a time travelling machine or dimension traveler to be precise." She stood up from the chair. "Though that machine was full of flaws, I can be sent precisely to a time and place I desire but I can't be sent back. It's like a one way ticket."

"You didn't answer my question." he interrupted.

"I am getting to that part." she inhaled and continued, "In the year 2010, I was strolling aimlessly around the fountain square in Italy. It was boring there until a boy caught my attention. Although he looked just like any stranger in the park, I felt as though he is a magnet that totally sucked my attention to him. I walked over to greet him. He looked surprised. He has brilliant blue eyes, like some sort of crystal or gem. He looked the same age as me. He wears black from head to toe. There's a man who dressed in monochromes, with brownish red eyes and a disturbingly good look. He is always behind the boy and follows him around. Once, the boy's shoe lace untied, he bent down one knee and tied for him…Any idea now?"

Scarlet shot Sebastian a you-should-know look. Sebastian shifted uneasily.

"Anyway, I talked to the boy for a while. He tried to avoid me the first time though. He smiled a few times too but they were fake. I know they are. I can somehow, almost see thru his soul and read his mind. He is desperate and content with sorrow. He is 158cm. His name translated in French is 'sky'. Another translation of his name is 'heaven', which is very ironic. "

The candles on the table blew off and lighted a few minutes later. Scarlet swear that wasn't a breeze. The window was well closed.

Sebastian stood as stiff as a statue. He keep thinking to himself, '_How is that possible?'_

"Yes, I'm afraid you didn't succeed in devouring his soul, Sebby"

Sebastian didn't utter a single word. His head filled with confusion.

"I'll cut the chase. Even if I am young in age but I'm extremely mature in thoughts even more than the current Ciel. I loved him, he loved me. Blah,blah,blah. Ciel got sick of living. He was so filled with the thoughts of death and all. Not healthy. I hated to see him hurt like that. So I decide to go back to his past and give you guys one more chance. I will ask both of you to make your decisions when the time is right but I can't interfere with your decisions or it'll change the future. Against the law if I must say, such as breaking your contract or something like that."

"You came to change the future?"

"No. Like I said, it's still up to you guys. Both of you are important characters in the Changing of the Future, Sebastian. I couldn't interfere…"

"Wouldn't you want your Ciel to exist in the future?" 'And how is he still alive two centuries later?'

"I do but he doesn't. I understand." she sighed and tried hard to suppress her tears from flowing. "Sebastian, it hurts more to see the one you loved in pain. As good as dead I am to my family and friends in the past. They all thought I'm dead. Run over by a car, suicide or murdered. I am dead to them. I even watched my own funeral, Sebastian. The tears they cried for me. I could've gone back and come back as I wish to see them again. But I couldn't. I am stuck to live here and die before my great grandma was even born."

"Why would you sacrifice all that?"

A drop of diamond-like tear ran down from Scarlet's eye. "For love." she swallowed. "You might think it's stupid but that's what humans do, Sebastian. And I am a human. Human beings do crazy, irrational things. But that's how we're created. That's how we're so tasty. Isn't it, Sebastian?" she didn't wait for his answer. "If not with this irrational things we do, and silly emotions, our soul will be more tasteless than the clearest water. You would understand more about the taste, wouldn't you? Of course you will..."

She totally leaved Sebastian speechless. 'What's the deal with these children anyway?' he thought. 'Unexpected, unbelievable, humans, no, you children fitted these descriptions most…'

"Did I answer your question, Mr. Sebastian Michaelis?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"Then why are you still standing here?"

There's still something bothering Sebastian. 'She somehow smells so…inhuman yet human at the same time. I've never sense anything like her.'

"Goodnight then, Lady Scarlet"

As Sebastian was walking away, she said something which stopped in mid-step to the door. He just stood there a few seconds after receiving five words.

He closed the door behind him and the words kept ringing in his ears, the beautiful and soft whisper from her full pink lips.

"I loved not only Ciel…''

In the morning...

''Master, it's time to wake up.'' he sang in a melodic voice. The blinding ray of the sun burst thru the screen of the window, showering the young Phantomhive's frail and tiny body with comfort as if by a warm quilt. He tried to open his eyes under the contrasting light. It was blurry, he blinked a few times, adjusting his vision to the brightness. A dark shadow at his side, calling him... ''Young master.'' it keeps chanting his name with a prayerlike voice. The voice, as gentle as the warmness of light that had both shone upon and forsaken him... He blink once more and it came to him. There stands his knight, beside the king, standing by his side like he vowed he would... Until the end...

''Sebastian...'' Ciel composed himself to a seating position on his bed.

''My lord, good morning.'' the Phantomhive's butler displayed a wide and charming smile. He sees into Ciel's eyes, his mark.

Yes, you belonged to me... From that day onward, your body, blood and soul are mine, only mine. And in exchange, I'll stay by your side and fulfil your desire, your thirst for revenge... But what makes you break your promise, Ciel? Why?, the demon thought bitterly yet the smile remains on his perfectly calm face. He strolled to the pushing tray and lifted the highly expensive tea pot by the handle and poured the finely picked Rose tea into a cup. He handed it to his master.

''Would rose tea fit your appetite for today, my lord?''

''Yes.'' Ciel reached for the cup Sebastian handed him.

''There's nothing in the schedule for today,''

''I see...''

''What would you like to do for today?''

''Nothing.''

''Lazying around isn't an option, young master''

Ciel shot Sebastian an irritated look. Then he remembered.

''That girl. Did you sense if she's a human?''

''Yes, she is apparently...''

''There's something weird about her...''

''You're such an observant master.''

''She didn't look entirely human, that's all.''

''Oh? Then what does she looks like to you, my lord?''

''I don't know. A vampire?'' The butler chuckled slightly at his young master's imaginative creativity. From that very day, he had thrown away his dreams, his hesitation and his future.

''You shouldn't jugde a book by its cover, young master.'' he look at Ciel's face, and almost instantly, he leaned close to his master. Ciel could feel his warm breath against his cold cheek, his eyes on him with flickering flames of such intensity and passion, Ciel involuntary blushed.

''I wonder... What do I look like to dear young master...''

Ciel's cheeks reddened from light pink to scarlet. He said 'dear'. What is that supposed to mean? Am I dear to him or is it just my soul?, he thought. A black bubble of misery filled his's chest. ''What a fool you're being, Ciel Phantomhive!'' he tried to convince himself but from the depth of his heart, he hoped so very much, that it wasn't all his soul that's making 'him' stay. That part of him, that very desperate… acted on its own accord. A bold, irrational and passionate act, indeed.

Swiftly, Ciel pressed his lips to Sebastian's…

The man's eyes widened in bewilderment shock and delighting pleasure. "How could he be possibly caught off-guard like that?" Sebastian thought while closing his eyes slowly, relaxing to the sweet kiss of his young master. It was unexpected, yes, this soul, his soul is always stunning. As a butler, it was always his duty to think ahead and plan everything steps earlier, predicting his master's thoughts ahead before him... but every time, this child, Ciel Phantomhive always surprises him with unexpected actions and decisions. Ciel withdrew, almost too soon… Sebastian licked his lips and opened his eyes slowly. "He tasted so sweet..." he thought quietly. Ciel turned his head to face the opposite direction from his butler, face still burning red. Sebastian's lips parted, wanted to say something but was so rudely interrupted by someone's knocking from outside.

''M-massssteeer!'' A head popped out from the slightly ajared door. It was a maid and not just any servant, she's a Phantomhive's maid. She smiled widely at the side of her master. The master that have given her the pair of meaningful glasses which she valued more than her live. ''Good morning, young master! Oh, and Sebastian too...'' Her face blushed deeply at the side of Sebastian, ''Lady Elizabeth's arrived!''


	2. Chapter 2 Transition

It hurts.

Scarlet flinched at the sensational twinge rising in her throat.

_Ugh, what's happening? What is this?_

She collapsed on the hard floor with a thud. She squirmed and struggled, hands wrapped around her neck as if she could soothe the pain or the invisible fire burning her throat. She's suffocating; the oxygen around her was as though it was vacuumed...

It hurts. Help me... Ciel? Sebastian? Please... Anyone...

The girl's sight blurred, flooded with tears. Her brain blinded by the sharp pain. Her heart beats increased vigorously.

''Ciel...'' she whispered ever so softly. She forced to have her eyes open but failed. Her world twirled into the abyss darkness.

''Scarlet. Scarlet!'' shouted by a familiar voice. The voice dimmed slowly and then, nothing.

''Doctor, how is she? What's her problem?'' Scarlet heard a male said from outside the room.

''Lady Scarlet! Are you alright?'' Someone shook her shoulder gently. Scarlet tried to open her eyes to see who is it, to see who they are. They sounded very concerned of her... Like how her family used to be...

''Finny.'' Scarlet's surprised by how hoarse her voice is. ''Finny, please... stop the shaking...'' Finnian let go of the girl's shoulders and laughed joyfully with glimmers of relief. ''We're so glad you wake, Lady Scarlet! We were worried.'' A girl in maid uniform said from behind Finnian. ''I'm sorry for making you all worry about me... I'm fine... I feel better now...'' She tried to convince them, it worked well with Finny, Mey-rin, Bard and Tanaka but then she noticed another two pairs of eyes from outside the door. Unconvinced and worried. Even from meters away, she could make out who those eyes belong to. Her two beloved, Ciel and Sebastian. It pains her to watch them two filled with worries yet there was another emotion. Happiness. They worried for her... For her... She smiled slightly to herself and nodded in reassurance to the four servants standing beside her bed.

''It's needless to worry about me,'' she looked over to the two figures outside. She opened and closed her mouth as interrupted by a deep melodic voice.

''Alright everyone, back to your work now. Young master and I want to speak to Scarlet in private.'' demanded Sebastian.

''Ok... Take care now, Lady Scarlet. If there's anything, you can just call us anytime.'' She nodded with smile.

After everyone left the room, Sebastian locked the door behind him.

''What did the doctor said? How long since I've fell unconscious?'' I asked Ciel.

''Four days, you've been unconscious for 4 days.'' he replied. One of my questions.

''What happened? My throat felt as though it was burning from inside out. I couldn't take it... It hurt too much... What happened?''

''In the last four days, I did my research. Normal human illness at first, then something came to me so. I searched for books about Supernatural. Vampires, Dhampir, and all... It seemed very much that...''

Ciel interrupted, ''You're in the transition stage.''

My eyes widened. ''Are you certain, master? I mean changing into a vampire is the most unlikely thing to actually happen to me.'' Could it really be true? My second wish came true? Just like that? My 15th birthday gift? Awesome.

''It's just the best conclusion we got.'' said the butler.

''Oh, so the doctor's just a cover...''

''Yes, we can't have gossips surrounding the Phantomhive's. And whatever's going to happen, we'll just have to wait and see...''

''How? From what I heard in the 21th century, vampires in transition have to consume blood within 24 hours or they'll die... But the thing is how I ended up being a to-be vampire in the first place? First, there must be a blood transfusion between the human and a vampire. Then the human must die and drink a human's blood to complete the change... It's impossible for an average human just went into transition out of a bloom.''

Both the master and the butler eyed Scarlet suspiciously.

''What? I loved to study mystical and supernatural.''

''True. You like what you like.'' Sebastian sighed.

''I don't really know if it's believable or not... Though that's the closes information on vampire transition. The most logical one to be precise.''

''Yes, it is too one of the best fitted-looking piece in the puzzle. Now the only thing is whether it's the correct piece or not.''

'' We should wait and see...'' Scarlet struggled to a sitting position. Sebastian quickly shifted to her side and positioned the pillows just right for her to rest her back. Ciel had never seen Sebastian looked so worried for anyone else. This stranger expression on Sebastian is so alien to Ciel. Why is it that Sebastian treating her like so? Seeing this provoked smoke of emotions, surging from his heart. What is this feeling? Jealousy? Envy? Yes, but with who? Sebastian treating Scarlet so well made him confused and flushed. A part of him wanted to take care of Scarlet instead, yet another part of him envied Scarlet for having Sebastian, his Sebastian to pay such attention.

''Do you need anything?'' the butler asked with a concerned face.

''Yes, if it's not too much trouble, could you please get me a glass of water? I'm thirsty...''

''I'll make something to relish your hunger too. You must be famished after 4 days of sleep...''

''Thank you, Sebastian. You're so kind.'' at the end of the sentence, both Scarlet and the butler exchanged a secret smile. Sebastian turned and unlocked the door to go outside.

''Young master, please keep the lady company while I'm busy. Is that alright with you, my lord?''

''Ah'' With a smile and a bow, the butler excused himself to the kitchen, leaving his master alone with Scarlet.

''Ciel...''

''Yes?''

''You looked jealous.'' The young Phantomhive blushed.

''No, I am not!'' he protested.

''You are. It's too obvious, master'' Scarlet winked at her blushing master and chuckled.

''Believe whatever you want'' Ciel crossed his arms. His cheeks were still bright red. Scarlet stopped chuckling.

''Master, if I really become a vampire, would you hate me? Or kick me out? Please tell... I really want to know,"

''There're weirdos living in this mansion. One more wouldn't be too much.'' Scarlet smiled at him. Eyes filled of hope. She suddenly started laughing.

''What is it?'' the boy wondered.

''A clumsy maid, a flopped up Tanaka, a flame-thrower chef, an alien from outer space... A demon butler and... A grumpy little master...'' she teased. ''Happy family''

''Grumpy?''

''You, silly.'' Her hands outstretched to caressed Ciel's face. Hungry for the feeling of his skin. His fair, soft and milky skin. She wanted to touch those pair of lips, full and pink, with her very own.

Her plan didn't play out, interrupted by someone's knocking.

''Come in,'' Ciel answered.

The black butler pushed a cart full of delight to Scarlet's bedside.

''Yay, breakfast in bed!'' She cheered in a childish tone. ''Well, well. I thought that you might be too weak to rise from bed, so I brought it to you instead.'' explained Sebastian as he poured some tea into a very expensive-looking teacup.

'' I thought I'm supposed to be the servant? This is wrong...''

''If you are not used to it, I can order Sebastian to take it back.''

''No, No.'' She halted. ''Thank you, Master. Thank you, Sebas-chan''

''You're most welcome,'' The demon paused. ''It doesn't end here.''

''Huh?'' This is so puzzling. Doesn't end here? What did he mean?

''It seems that I'll have to feed you...'' he winked and continued ''The porridge is freshly prepared, Scarlet. The bowl's too hot to handle.''

''You made porridge in just a few minutes?'' Wow.

''I have a hunch that you're going to wake soon, so I prepared it a little sooner.''

''Oh,'' a hunch, huh?

''Now say ''Ahh''

''AH-'' Ciel faked a cough. It worked. Both the demon and the to-be vampire froze and glanced at the direction of their master.

Scarlet opened her mouth, about to ask her master something but Sebastian asked the exact same question before she did. What's the point in asking then? ''Is there a problem, young master?''

''Have you forgotten my presence?''

''Of course not, I'm deeply sorry, my lord. Do you want to be treated the same too?'' Sebastian smirked mockingly followed by Scarlet's chuckles.

''Aww... Little master's jealous...'' she pouted with a sympathizing face. Ciel blushed with embarrassment.

''Sebastian, please take care of young master. I can eat myself. I think the bowl's chilled down a little now...'' she suggested.

''Of course, I've also left some fruits beside the porridge.'' he turned to his young master. ''My lord, you have yet taken your bath. Do you-?''

''Yes, boil the water, you moron.'' Ciel interrupted.

''Right away,'' The demon rested his left hand on his chest. He bowed in obedience.

She had to get his master far from her... Sebastian must have felt it too... Scarlet looked over to the bowl of porridge with sorrowful eyes.

It's starting... The flames was whelming up again. This time, yes, she could feel it, teeth, and razor-sharp teeth! But not extending. How in the world could her teeth just turn sharp like that?

''I need blood?'' she laughed bitterly. Just the thought of it make her sick. Drinking it? Ugh! But all she could see...all she could hear was the deep red liquid and the sound of heartbeats, each pumping almost drive her insane. Finnian, Mey-rin, bard, Mister Tanaka and Ciel... Even Sebastian, in his human form, his blood was warm and alluring. She liked everything about vampires except the drinking blood part. Do they know how much bacteria are there in every human's blood?

Thump. Thump. Thump.

She dug her long nails in her chest. Either trying to replace the agony from inside her or foolishly trying to soothe the staking flame again. It didn't work the last time... She even fainted because the pain was too great of a burden. She has reached her limit.

Scarlet shrieked and squirmed. Eyes and teeth clenched tightly, struggling not to scream. She did not want to trouble anyone. She did not want anybody to know. But can she really keep it a secret? In this condition? Not a chance.

Why fret? I'm going to die anyway. Without human blood, the transition will be postponed and all will be unsupported including my life.

''Ahhh!'' Scarlet let out a cry soft enough not to be heard from outside the door. The pain was getting more and more unbearable. It felt as though she was being skinned alive.

I don't want to go through this alone but I have to. Nobody wants to be alone. Loneliness hurts more than this. I understand too well how it felt.

''That's why I have come to change it. To go back in time and change it,'' she remembered these words which she told Ciel.

Oh no, I'm collapsing... For once again, the room swirled around me in a blur vision... Cries kept escaping from her mouth without realization. She wished to see Ciel and Sebastian for one last time. Just one last time... In that blur vision came a figure. Pink, instead of blue. She could only make out the color.

I smell it. The smell of human blood... It's...so alluring...begging for me to have a taste.

Scarlet's fangs involuntary extended and it ached. Her eyes turned into a shade of crimson red burning with lust.

I couldn't control it anymore... Whoever you are, please run... Get out of this room... Run away from me. I don't want to hurt anybody. Please...

''Please...'' She whispered, trying to swim to the surface of her sea of lust. ''Run...'' she choked.

Elizabeth heard cries and screaming of a female from a room along the corridor she was strolling. Her curiosity dared her to go and witness who make those cries. It sounded like she's suffering. Someone must go and help her... She looked around, but there was no other. The Phantomhive mansion was just too huge.

Ahhhh! The sound of these shrill cries made the hair on the back of her neck stands. She wanted to run away but her faith told her not to. The girl needs you! She braced herself to open the door that now stands infront of her. Elizabeth turned the knob and found the source of those blood-curding cries.

''Scarlet!'' Elizabeth rushed to the suffering girl on the bed. She stopped at the side of the bed, eyes widened with terror. She stumbled a few steps backward. Her legs drained of strength, she tripped and slumped down the wall.

''R-red eyes... ss-hhaarp t-tteeetth...'' she muffled with trembling lips. The screaming and struggling continued. Elizabeth was so confused.

A- A vampire...

But then something came flooding back to her mind. Memories. When they played dress-up, chat and laughed together. They had fun. Vampire or not, Scarlet never hurt her. And deep down Elizabeth had always known that Scarlet would never bring herself to harm her... She will even stay and protect her with her own life. Because they are best friends... And friends don't leave friends behind to suffer. She looked as she's in terrible agony right now.

I have to help her...

She thought hard of a way to stop her friend's pain suffering. What can she do? And just then, her eyes caught something gleaming, a silver knife.

Yes, that's it! A vampire needs blood. She fumbled to grab the silverware and stood. Her legs had stopped shaking but her hands didn't.

''Please...'' Elizabeth heard a whisper from Scarlet's dry and pale lips '' run...'' She ignored. Scarlet is such a pure soul. Even in such agony, she still cared about others rather than herself. The blond haired girl took off her white satin gloves. Whether it will work or not, she doesn't know.

_But it's worth to try…_

_Elizabeth, be a stronger woman! Have faith!_

She flinched at the pain when the blade scratches a deep cut on her left palm. Blood flowed immediately.

''Courage'' she reminded herself what her mother had always told her...

Elizabeth placed her hands an inch away from Scarlet's mouth and declined to let the blood flows.

''Drink, Scarlet.'' she obeyed. Her pain stopped almost instantly. She wanted more. It tasted so sweet, like the cotton candy she used to eat at carnivals when she was a kid. Her hands reached for Elizabeth's bloody hand and licked the wound.

The blond girl winced. She stared at the pitiful creature who was once her best friend.

''Oh Scarlet...'' Elizabeth whispered, a drop of diamond-like tear escaped her wet eyes. ''What is it... that made you like this?'' she started sobbing.

Elizabeth stared blankly at her bloody palm then to the sleeping girl? No, sleeping friend, her face wet with salty tears and nose blocked.

''My, my, what a deep wound you have, my lady'' a deep melodic voice. Surprised by the unnoticed presence, Elizabeth turned instinctively.

''Sebastian.''

The black butler mockingly observed Elizabeth's hand. ''Wounds as deep shall be treated immediately,'' he gestured for her to go out of the room. His face's sincere and concerned but Elizabeth doubted it.

When did he come in anyway? He was so close to her... So close that the satin fabric of her gown brushed his suit when she turned. She should have sense it, another human beside her, she should have sense it. Unless...

Ignoring the train of unsolved mysteries about Sebastian, she flicked her mind to fully concentrate on her best friend.

''Sebastian?'' The butler stopped walking and turned.

''Yes, my lady? Is anything the matter?''

Is anything the matter? What in the world- he knew. Of course he knew. Who else could direct all the other servants in the manor to stay away from here?

''What happened to Scarlet? Why is she like this? What... is she?'' The thirteen years old girl voiced loud and clear.

''My lady, the master's waiting for your arrival in his study. Shall he be the one to explain to you, Lady Elizabeth...''

''Ciel?'' the name came out merely a soft whisper. The butler continued walking.

''Lady Elizabeth?'' he gestured Elizabeth to continue. She complied.

Her mind confused with questions. It's a puzzle she simply must solve. Her heart filled with worries, suspicion, anger, terror and sorrow.

_Ciel... You knew. For how long have you been hiding this from me? Who is she really? What is she? A vampire? But she wasn't like that the last time I visited..._

_What really happened? What's going to happen?_

_Ciel, why are you hiding so much from me? Why?_

My eyes flipped open. A familiar brightly lit room. Oh yeah, it's my room, the one in the Phantomhive's.

What happened? Shouldn't I be dead? Am I dead?

''I see you're awake.''

''Sebastian?'' Am I in hell? There's no way hell would be this comfortable for sure. Sebastian just bore straight into my eyes. His too perfect smile still intact. Even if he remained silent, his eyes are sending a thousand words and I think I figured it out and I don't like it. He glanced away then back at me. Gesturing me to look that way... I complied.

Elizabeth... I was planning to smile but then I noticed her bandaged hand and everything came spamming my head... The blur memory pains me like my heart being stabbed by a rusty knife. My eyes widened with confusion. What should I say to her? What should I do? This is too awkward... A part of me felt confused, a part of me scared. People in this era don't accept creatures as vampires as easily like in the 21th century... I don't want Lizzy to fear me...

_Lizzy, please don't fear me… I would never bring myself to harm you…_

Elizabeth stood from the chair, her eyes on me.

I was waiting... What I don't know but I don't expect anything good... Well, that's just where I'm wrong...

''Scarlet!'' she smiled. I was so relieved to see her smile, never happier.

''Scarlet!'' Lizzy ran to my side and hugged me... Tightly...

''Lizzy- you're throttling me...''

''You idiot!'' she said as she releases me.

''What?''

''Scarlet Salvatore De' Crowles, I was worried sick! Why didn't you just tell me?'' she spoke in high speed.

''Lizzy...'' I looked away. What good will it does if I have told her? And how could I bring myself to tell her? 'Oh hi, Lizzy! I need to tell you something. It's really nothing... Um, I am turning into a vampire, you know, a vampire...' Moreover, even if I have suspected myself, it was not a confirmed matter… Her smile slowly faded as she waited for my answer.

''Your hand... You shouldn't hurt yourself like this...'' I stared apologetically at her bandaged hand. And just when I wanted to say of how much I'm sorry and how shameful I felt, she astounded me with the bold words that came out of her mouth unexpectedly.

''A vampire or not, you are still you... Always... I know that you wouldn't harm anybody. You're even too kind...'' she paused. A diamond-like tear streamed down her cheek. ''You fool... You don't want anybody to know it's because you don't want anyone to feel worry for you, don't you? You fool... You could've died!''

''I'm sorry...'' she couldn't stop sobbing. I wiped her tears away with my fingers and hugged her.

''Lizzy... I was afraid... Afraid of what you and the others will think of me if I tell... I'm afraid that you'll all hate me...''

''We wouldn't hate you... We love you, Scarlet... No matter what you become, Scarlet will always be Scarlet.''

''Lizzy...'' she looked at me with her round glassy eyes. ''Thank you...'' for accepting me...

I am soooooo mad at that damn demon! How could he set Elizabeth up? Gosh, I could've hurt her… Though, I knew that he only do that so I wouldn't die but it's just… wrong… It's really a sweet thing to do…So...I'm really turning into a vampire... I don't even know how to respond to this... I must admit, I have always, always wished to be a part of the supernatural, especially after meeting Ciel and Sebastian. A part of me right now is jumping for joy and excitement while the other part of me feared of what might become of me... I have witness my blood lust and it's extremely dangerous... Moreover, I fear of what might be of my weakness. Sunlight, Holy water, crosses, and running water are some of the many myths about vampire weakness... I wanted to stay under the sun, even if I don't really like it much; I want to feel the warmth and not burn to ashes... Rain, I like the rain too... Dancing under the rain is both refreshing and free... Even if it's not so lady-like, I would still do it, if I still could... With human blood, I guess my transition is complete. Since I was changed in the evening, when I woke, I have yet known whether the myths are true or false... Once again, I am reciting this same sentence again, ''We'll just have to wait and see...''

I dropped my diary on the table, followed by my Swarovski pen. I didn't like to use the stationeries of this era. They annoy me. It'd really troublesome, so I brought one of my own custom-made pens. It's specially designed of my style and liking, with my name and my mother's name crafted on it. Scarlet & Clara. It's really precious. It's from my father, before he passed away. Just the week he gave me the pen... Most said it's because a stroke struck him while he's at work. I didn't believe it. They made it up. I know they lied, well, I couldn't blame them. They're too stupid to find that out... I am certain of one thing. How my father died? Murdered.

Yes, there was no bruises, no evidence of fighting, pulling, pushing or any kind of rough movements that could've prove that he's forced. There was no toxic or poison found in his body, not even a scratch that are of other's work. There was no evidence. The CSI couldn't find any, not a drop of sweat, not a single strand of hair. I sighed, trying my best to wipe the thoughts of my father's burial. The mystery shall forever leave unsolved because they will never remember me... I sighed again, giving my all not to cry. Yes, I will live. Live to witness my own family to not know that her daughter, Scarlet Salvatore de Crowles exists. I slowly stroll to the balcony. The chilling breeze blew my hair, cooling my skin. The bottom of my black dress blew up slightly. I walked toward the railing, consuming the view infront of me. The Phantomhive Estate's garden, huh? It's really beautiful. In the silent night, everything is so calm and peaceful. The night felt so soothing, so nostalgic. Instead of easing the pain in my heart, it stirred the emotions in circles. I wanted to cry so badly but I can't. The tears that refused to flow... I suddenly have the urge to sing. To sing my heart to the slightly chipped full moon and the twinkling stars high above. I parted my lips and started the song which I loved so dearly. It's operatic, soprano. The melody itself fits me so well. The song is sad and fierce in the same time. The fiery tune is both alluring and frightening…

_I am the voice that calls your name_

_I am searching for you, my love_

_I am the voice that calls your name_

_I am searching for you for all these decades_

_Where has our love gone?_

_Nothing remains here_

_Only blood and sadness prevail_

_My heart bleeds for you, and only you_

_For you, I crawl in…in darkness_

_I am the voice of love the cannot live_

_Yet doesn't die_

_Never!_

I pulled the last note longer until it slowly fades away. I looked behind and there stands the man I loved.

"Bravo." Sebastian clapped his hands.

"Sebastian, why are you here?" I asked, turning to face him.

"The song is so filled with sorrow… Why is that?" He stepped infront of me and caressed my cheek with his gloved hand.

"I-" before I can even finish the sentence, he pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened in complete surprise. My brain directed me to push him away yet, my heart demanded the opposite. I gave in. What I really needed now was someone… Someone to ease my qualms, comfort me and tell me that everything will turn out alright, even if it won't. And the kiss was absolute ideal and required presently.

"Would you like to share with me, your worries?" he said gently as he pulled away. I knew that he actually known what was my worries. He's trying to ease my tension, isn't he?

"Sebastian, I'm afraid…"

"Well, well, how can my iron lady be afraid of anything?" he teased. Yes, he's definitely trying to lift my anxiety. I giggled.

"Sebastian, you are old, right?"

"Oh? Do I really look that old to you?" he faked a puzzled expression. I chuckled as a simple response, then shot him an annoyed look.

"Have you ever met any vampire in your… um… life? You must have. You're over thousands years old and lived in… the underworld and all. You must know at least one," I asked inquisitively. He thought for a while.

"There're some, though I had never really witnessed the transition of one until now. There are those who are descended from Hell. They do not conceive any feelings but only of blood thirst. They bring nothing but trouble." he explained.

"What about their weakness? Do they have any weakness? Do they burn in the sun?" He let out a soft chuckle. I knew my question sounded ridiculous or childish to him.

"No, you wouldn't burn in the sun but slight irritation may occur, such as headache or faintness. Most of the myths were just creations of those humans who tried to make their story more appealing for they can't think of something better to compose," No one will believe how happy I felt after hearing this. I let out a sigh of relieve. I felt as though a heavy rock was elevated from my shoulder.

"Holy water? Garlic? Bible? Crucifixes?" I observed his face and noticed he winced slightly at the first item I listed.

"I am not really certain about Holy water. But the others will be entirely harmless to you,"

"Sebastian, do any of those things bother you?"

He hesitated before answering. "Items that are blessed or jinxed by a powerful priests or priestess… could effectively eradicate or inflict tremendous pain on a demon. Occasionally, words or whispers could carry the same result."

''I see...'' So you aren't indestructible after all...''Sometimes, I just...''

''Huh?''

''Sometimes, I just forget that you're a demon, that's all...''

''Oh, is that so...'' yes, Sebastian, you're more of a loving angel...

For a while, all we did was stare at the blue sky, gazing at the twinkling light above. I leaned on Sebastian's body, feeling the warmth resonated. It wasn't as how it felt when I was in my mother's embrace but it's...wonderful just the same. How can such a said cold hearted demon be so warm? The love and care that are obviously present are so comforting, reassuring, peaceful and worth worrying.

Moments went by, filled with tranquil silence. Though, it was broken… by me.

"Sebastian… Are you alright?" I asked

"I'm fine the last time I check."

"Sebastian…" I said in a long note.

"Yes?"

"What is it that you want from me?" I inquired softly.

"What do you mean?"

"You should know exactly what I mean…" I pushed myself away from him. "You're… you're just being too suspiciously kind to me all of a sudden. What is your objective?"

"Tell me, does it displease you then?" He gently pushed up my chin for me look him in the eyes.

"…not at all..." If I could ever blush, my face would be red by now. "It's just… why out of a sudden?"

Why?


End file.
